Helga's Love
by Ophelia Hoss
Summary: Helga believes her love for Arnold to be true. Can it withstand a setback involving his appearance ?


Helga's Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold  
  
  
  
Before school one morning, Helga decided to place a new entry in her journal. She  
  
pulled it out and began to write:  
  
"My dearest love Arnold, I can feel your cornflower locks blowing in the wind and   
  
brushing over my nose.The scent is sweet , of-"  
  
"Olga!"yelled Miriam, causing Helga to scratch a line of ink across the page,"Hurry  
  
up or you'll miss your bus!"  
  
"My name is Helga!" she called back as she ran downstairs and out the front door,only   
  
slowing down to grab her lunch box.She boarded the bus and looked around for Arnold, but   
  
he was nowhere to be seen.Instead, Helga pulled out the math homework she never completed  
  
the night before.The bus stopped shortly afterwards, and Helga looked down at her math book.  
  
Five problems left...oh well...she could just tell Mr.Simmons that she had been sick last  
  
night or something.She hoped Arnold wasn't sick that day.   
  
Helga figured he was , since he never showed up that morning. The time went by slowly  
  
until 10:38, when Arnold entered the classroom wearing a ski cap.  
  
"Poor Arnold!"helga thought,"He must have a cold!"  
  
"Arnold,"said Mr.Simmons,"Do you have a pass?"  
  
Arnold gave his teacher a slip of paper and explained,"I'm sorry I came in late,   
  
but I had sort of an accident this morning and had to go to the hair salon." A jolt of  
  
emotion ran through Helga and she stared at the scene over her spelling list.  
  
"I really am sorry, too, Arnold,"Mr. Simmons sympathized,"But you know school policy:  
  
no large hats in the classroom.So it needs to be removed."  
  
Arnold took his time in removing the cap and bowed his head a bit in shame when it came   
  
off.  
  
"Ah hah!" yelled Harold, pointing rudely,"Arnod's bald!"  
  
And he was right.Helga fell out of her chair and landed on the floor with a thud.Pheobe  
  
leaned over her friend worriedly and Gerald shook his head sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Helga was brought to the nurse's station immediately, where she woke up later in a cot   
  
surrounded by a curtain.She looked around the side cautiously to discover that she was alone.  
  
The door leading into the hallway was open, though, and she could hear voices..of Arnold and   
  
Gerald!   
  
Standing close to the door , she listened to their conversation at the water fountain.  
  
"Well,"Arnold expressed,"it isn't so bad.Hair does grow back."  
  
Gerald answered in a disapproving voice,"But did you have to go and do something so   
  
extreme?"  
  
"There was nothing else I COULD do, Gerald! When I woke up this morning, my hair was   
  
completely butchered!It was so strange...I couldn't even find the missing chunks."  
  
"Man, Arnold, what kind of weirdo would steal your hair?!"  
  
"I don't know-could we talk about something else for now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Arnold."  
  
Their voices disappeared down the hall, discussing baseball.Helga, after looking around  
  
to make sure she was alone, pulled out her heart-shaped locket and talked to it.  
  
"Oh,Arnold, my fair one,I shall find this sick person who stole your beautiful locks and  
  
avenge your suffering!"She brought the locket to her lips, kissing it , as the nurse walked in   
  
and announced,"You're awake, I see."  
  
There was another thud as Helga fainted for the second time that day.  
  
When school ended, and Helga arrived home, she ran upstairs to make a new journal entry.  
  
After all, there was a lot to write about after the disheartening hair incident.   
  
She took the diary in one hand and flung open her closet door with the other so she could   
  
write in the shrine area.However, she stopped and froze in horror.There were clumps of gold  
  
hair, not her own, spread out over the floor.Some were stuck to the gum figure's head.A   
  
single word repeated itself in her head several times: sleepwalking...  
  
Helga turned around to stare at her pajamas and saw it. The gleaming blades of scissors stuck   
  
out from the pocket.Helga crumpled into a heap on the floor, too shocked to do anything but  
  
whisper ,"I'm the sick person...it's ME!" She closed her eyes,and found the floor was replaced   
  
by her bed.  
  
"Olga!"called Miriam,"Get up or you'll miss the school bus!"  
  
It was all a nightmare! Nothing had really occured! Helga stared at the ceiling in a   
  
state of shock and joy. She realized that one good thing had come out of the awful dream: the  
  
strength of her love for Arnold ran deep and true enough to withstand minor setbacks.  
  
Still, she decided it would be a good idea to play sick that day, lest it turned out like  
  
her dream.  
  
THE END 


End file.
